


The rightness of conduct

by Dancey96



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky has a potty mouth, Drabble, I physically cannot write a 'z' where an 's' belongs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Meddling, Minor Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan - Freeform, Oversharing, POV Kate Bishop, Set in America, Swearing, even in front of his students, expect a mixture of Americanisms and British-English spelling, mentions of getting railed over a weekend by his boyfriend from Professor Barnes, nosey students being nosey, professor bucky, professor steve, written by an Aussie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancey96/pseuds/Dancey96
Summary: Kate had been a college freshman for nearly a year now and in that time she had learnt two things.One was that her Philosophy professor, Dr Rogers, as charming and capable as he was in class, liked to keep his private life far, far away from his lessons.The second thing was that Professor Barnes from her World Literature class did not feel the same way.





	The rightness of conduct

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't really written fic since I started my degree four years ago and I've never written any Stucky even though I've been invested in the Marvel fandom forever but this happened after seeing a post on tumblr I can't find anymore about students working out that their eccentric teacher who tells them everything is dating their quiet, studious teacher. Unbeta'd and barely edited so feel free to point out errors if you find them.
> 
> Please, enjoy my hesitant and unexpected comeback to the world of fic writing Xx

Kate had been a college freshman for nearly a year now and in that time she had learnt two things.

One was that her Philosophy professor, Dr Rogers, as charming and capable as he was in class, liked to keep his private life far, far away from his lessons. Personal anecdotes were not a teaching tool for Rogers. Even when he was asked how his weekend had been he would usually respond with a quick ‘fine, thank you’ and begin the lesson promptly. He was there to teach and teach is exactly what he did for the scheduled two hours each week.

The second thing that Kate had learnt was that Professor Barnes from her World Literature class did not feel the same way. While he always began his lessons on topic, his analysis would eventually devolve into some story derived from his own life experience, whether it was a very Brontë-esque love triangle during his high school days or how a guy he used to work with was the perfect example of “a selfish, Machiavellian dickhead”. As an English major, Kate shared a few different classes with a rather large group of people, including World Lit, but not many English students also decided to take Philosophy electives. Which meant there were only five students, herself included, who worked out that Rogers and Barnes began dating over the winter break.

***

Kate was settling in her seat next to America, running a little late for class but never as late as Barnes always was. Nearly four minutes after the set start time, their professor waltzed in the room with a noticeable aura of delight about him.

“Hello everyone, sorry I’m late,” he called out, throwing his bag on the desk and rifling through it for his tattered copy of _Metamorphosis_.

“How was your weekend, Professor?” Billy asked from his spot beside his brother, Tommy.

“Fantastic,” Barnes answered. “Not to get into the details but I think I’ve found my future husband.”

And just like that Kafka was forgotten. Barnes was inundated by probing questions from his nosey students who wanted to hear everything about the new guy in his life. Steve, who was tall and strong and looked like a young Paul Newman but was secretly a total dork. Steve, who took him out to dinner then they walked around Central Park and it started snowing and it was the most romantic thing I have ever been a part of in my life, guys, I nearly cried at the cliché of it all when he kissed me.

Eventually, because all the students were paying good money to be there, they did start discussing the book for an essay due in a few weeks but it was nowhere near as entertaining as watching their teacher gush about Steve. Everyone was always left in a giddy mood after Barnes’s classes; his stories were much more entertaining than any of the texts they studied, particularly ones that left the professor blushing like a schoolboy with a crush. It was all Kate and her friends could talk about through their lunch break.

“I think it’s sweet,” Teddy said, throwing his arm over Billy’s shoulders as he snuggled against his boyfriend. “Reminds me of us when we first started dating.”

“Ew, no,” Billy groaned. “We were never that gross.”

“Yes, you were,” came the unified response from the rest of them seated at the table.

Billy poked his tongue out in a very mature retaliation before they started packing up and headed to their Philosophy class. Dr Rogers was already sorting through some papers on the desk at the front, pausing to smile at the group of students as they entered.

“You’re looking happy today, Professor,” Tommy said as they passed him.

“I am, Mr. Shepherd,” Rogers replied. “How are you?”

“Fine, thanks.”

And that was about as far as any conversation with Rogers ever got, outside of the lively class discussions he led. It was new to see him looking so cheerful, though. Usually he spent the first twenty minutes of the lesson with a slight grimace, waiting for the large coffee on his desk to work its caffeine-fuelled magic and get him through their afternoon class. It wasn’t until they were nearly done debating Plato that Kate remembered Dr Rogers’s first name was Steven.

“No,” she murmured under her breath, but apparently loud enough for America hear.

“What?”

“What if he’s Steve?” she whispered.

“Who?”

“Rogers.”

America’s eyes widened as she returned her attention to their professor, who was too busy writing on the board to pay them any mind.

“No way,” America chuckled, waving her hand dismissively.

“No way,” America said a moment later, still staring at Rogers’s back.

“No way!” America gasped, hand whipping out to slap against Kate’s arm.

“Ow!”

“Oh my God, he’s Steve,” she hissed. “He’s totally Steve.”

“Something to add, Miss Chavez?”

The gossiping pair turned back to the front of the class where Rogers was now looking at them expectantly.

“Uh…” Kate began, ever so eloquently.

“Professor, do you find that creative literature contains much philosophical content?” America asked, much to Rogers’s surprise.

“I believe most of it actively takes one philosophical stance or another, yes.”

“Are you familiar with the work of Kafka?”

Dr Rogers froze. He literally paused all movement for a solid few seconds before his system seemed to reboot itself and he scratched nervously at his dark beard.

“I’ve heard of him but I’m not familiar with his books, no,” he finally answered.

“It’s just we’re studying one for another class so I was hoping you might have a different perspective to offer, as far as analysis goes.”

“Another class,” he murmured. “Right, well, sorry I couldn’t be of more help. Hopefully you can draw some of your own conclusions, though. If you need any help explaining something from a philosophical standpoint, let me know. I might have some resources for you.”

“Thanks,” America said with a bright smile. “And if you’re interested in the book you should ask Professor Barnes, from the English department. His office is just down the hall, I’m sure he could find you a copy.”

Kate couldn’t find a name for the particular shade of pink Rogers turned after that.

“Maybe,” he allowed, before clearing his throat and trying to get back on topic.

That was confirmation enough for the five of them.

***

“So,” Barnes began, striding into the classroom with a flourish and throwing his bag down on the desk. “Who here takes Philosophy?”

The five of them hesitated before slowly raising their hands, unsure how this confrontation would play out.

“Great. Everyone else, pair up and discuss the book for a quick second.”

Barnes made a beeline for their table, dragging a chair behind him to take a seat.

“So hear me out, today I think you should mention something about Frida Kahlo because we had a huge talk about it the other night and I made Steve watch the movie because he didn’t believe that she was bi. It’ll really fuck with him.”

Kate was surprised to say the least but, like the others, more than happy to take on the suggestion.

“If you can tie in something about her work being a positive way to deal with trauma that would be perfect,” he added.

And when Billy paraphrased that observation in class that afternoon Rogers looked like he was about to have a stroke.

“Frida Kahlo,” he repeated, nodding his head while his eyes seemed to glass over. “Right. Um...does anyone want to argue about whether or not art is a utilitarian service in society?”

***

A few weeks later and Barnes was gushing again. This time about the bravest, most ridiculously dumb thing his boyfriend could possibly do.

“He literally stopped a bar fight, you guys. I thought he was going to get his head kicked in by this drunk wanker who was hitting on all the girls but it turns out his muscles aren’t just for show. And the best bit? He said he only did it because it was the right thing to do. I’m dating an idiot with a heart of gold.”

Rogers wasn’t quite as elated when Teddy used defending people in a bar fight as an example of apparent altruism that might also be considered ethical egoism.

“Because it’s a good thing to do for others, especially those you would consider more vulnerable, but you can also brag about it. Or maybe a partner, if they thought it was particularly admirable might want to brag about it on your behalf.”

“Yeah,” Rogers agreed, voice cracking halfway through the syllable. “Yeah, I see what you’re saying.”

“No one would argue it was the right thing to do,” Teddy continued.

“Thank you, Mr Altman. Anyone else have a different example?”

***

“What’s the plan for today?” Kate asked the next time they were in Barnes’s class.

“Don’t judge me, but I’m so fucking sick of being wined and dined.”

“Okay…” Kate agreed. “What do you want us to do about it?”

“I peaked at his lesson plan last night and you’re talking about Hedonism today so drop some hints about how good it is to be dicked down for an entire weekend without the need for a planned itinerary.”

“Oh wow,” Billy laughed.

“That’s probably inappropriate but we’re all adults here,” Barnes said with a shrug. “And if I’m not hobbling my way into class next week you’re all getting a shitty final essay topic. Fucking Beowulf or some shit.”

“I got you, Teach,” Tommy reassured him. “Expect the fucking of a lifetime.”

“Thank you,” Barnes exhaled, heaving himself upwards to regain the attention of the class.

Kate couldn’t even hold it against the man. She could agree that the pursuit of pleasure really was one of the greatest goods in life. Arristipus might have been a shameless hoe but he knew what was up. Hopefully, after the ten minutes Tommy spent waxing poetic about sex as a carnal pleasure for human beings, Rogers would reward Barnes with a weekend spent pursuing plenty of pleasure with each other and Kate and her friends wouldn't end up analysing an Old English classic for their final assignment.

***

“So I have a feeling that Steve might know I’m telling you guys all about us but I told him I hadn’t said anything to anyone at work so don’t blow this for me,” Barnes said to their table while the rest of the class was brainstorming modern reworkings of fairy tales.

“Well shit,” America murmured. “Took him long enough to work it out. He really is a bit of a doofus, huh.”

“The dumbest,” Barnes agreed. “But it doesn’t matter anyway because I need your help.”

“You always need our help,” Kate pointed out.

“Really this time, though. I want to give him a key to my place but I’m not sure whether or not he’s ready for something like that. This whole relationship has moved really quickly and we’re always together these days but it’s still only been a few months so it might be too early for him.”

“So you want us to ask if he would like a key to your place?” Kate clarified. “I’m not sure how we’re going to be able to work that into the class discussion.”

“You’re all smart, work something out. I really don’t want to fuck this up with him.”

The look on his face, like a sad puppy begging for a treat, was too much to resist.

“Okay,” Kate agreed on behalf of the group. “We’ll sort it.”

'Sorting it' turned out to be asking Rogers about the merits of sharing your home from a consequentialist standpoint.

“I mean, if you are allowing someone access to shelter that has to be good for your karma, right?” Kate asked. “Morally, you’re doing something good because it will allow you to be with that person more often and share a part of your life with them. That would make anyone happy.”

Steve was shaking his head, hands on his hips and a subtle smile curling at the corners of his mouth. It was hard to determine what that expression meant, especially when he turned to his bag and rifled through the front pocket until he found whatever he was looking for.

“If you’ll excuse me for a second, everyone,” he said to the class of confused students, walking out the door.

Kate glanced at the other four, each of them as confused as the next, before they all stood together and rushed out into the hallway. Rogers was already at Barnes’s office door, knocking a few times before it was opened by a very surprised English professor.

“Aren’t you teaching now?” the five of them heard Barnes ask as they watched the scene play out before them.

“I was,” Rogers agreed. “But then we were talking about consequentialism and I thought only good would come if I stopped being a chicken and finally gave this to you since you’re apparently thinking about doing the same.”

And he held up something small and shiny which on closer inspection appeared to be—

“That’s a key,” America said, swatting at Kate’s arm. “Oh my God, that’s a key.”

Barnes seemed to realise the same thing in that moment because his face broke out in a grin so wide he looked a little crazed and he threw himself into Rogers’s arms.

“You’re so dumb,” Barnes mumbled against his neck as he was let down again, taking the key from Rogers.

“I must get it from you,” Rogers shot back with a smile, reaching up to brush his thumb against Barnes’s jaw. “You’re rubbing off on me.”

“Definitely,” Barnes agreed before he leaned up to press a kiss against Rogers’s lips, arms moving to wrap around his neck and hold him in place.

And there was that weird shade of pink only Rogers seemed to turn, splashed across his cheeks as the pair gradually stopped making out in the hallway, both of them chuckling bashfully as if they only just remembered where they were.

“Thank you,” Barnes said, giving him one last peck on his lips before taking a step back.

“You’re welcome,” Rogers responded. “Now will you stop telling your students all about us?”

“Never.”

Rogers let out a heavy sigh before something more mischievous overtook his expression.

“Miss Bishop,” he called out. “Did you know Professor Barnes’s mother calls him Bucky Bear?”

All five of the students seemed to choke back a laugh while Barnes let out an embarrassed squawk.

“I didn’t,” she called back.

“I hate you,” Barnes said, poking Rogers in the chest.

“Love you too,” Rogers replied with a wink, heading back in their direction.

Barnes beamed after him, glancing away from the sight of his boyfriend’s retreating figure to mouth a ‘thank you’ at their group. They all smiled back at him as Rogers came closer.

“Why Bucky Bear?” Kate asked, all five of them turning around to walk back to their class.

“Bucky from his middle name, Buchanan, and bear because he slept with a teddy until he finished his Masters degree.”

“Oh my God.”


End file.
